Oscuridad, la vida de un Potter
by IlusionistaEya
Summary: Harry es dado por muerto después de aquella noche. James y Lily destrozados. El pequeño es criado por muchos magos. ¿Será capaz de aceptar el destino que le toco vivir?. Volvamos a nuestro lugar de origen, desde donde nos alzaremos y conquistaremos de nuevo. Probaremos la fuerza de la sangre y la fuerza de quien te ve crecer. Porque el fin de una cosa es el inicio de otra.


**-o-**

**CAPITULO 1.- INICIANDO**

_"Nada está perdido si se tiene el valor de proclamar que todo está perdido y hay que empezar de nuevo...Porque..._

_El fin de una cosa es el inicio de otra"_

* * *

**U**na bella noche se vislumbraba en Valle Godric, miles de niños corrían por las calles… Todo parecía tan normal y común como cualquier otro día de Halloween, más sin embargo un hombre de aspecto extraño caminaba por la calle, nadie le ponía demasiada atención, al fin y al cabo, ¡cuántas personas no estaban disfrazadas! El hombre ascendía a pasos firmes la avenida, su larga y negra capa hacia un extraño fru-fru al caminar, tenía la mirada fija en un enorme prado que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio, si un extranjero visitara Valle Godric sin duda se preguntaría porque no había en ese espacio tan grande alguna construcción, si el espacio era adecuado además de enorme, sin lugar a duda el lugar perfecto para crear una mansión.

Pero el hombre parecía seguro de que algo estaba ahí, sus penetrantes ojos estaban clavados en ese espacio, como si estuviera viendo algo que estuviera esperando por algún tiempo, cuando llego frente a la porción de terreno alzo la vista y una sonrisa malévola le cruzo por la cara, avanzo con paso decidido y se perdió en la oscuridad, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sin embargo las personas estaban demasiado distraídas como para darse cuenta de lo sucedido, más el hombre tenía razón, en ese prado estaba construida una perfecta mansión, donde vivía una pequeña familia, que era diferente de las demás, era una familia que poseía un poder extraordinario que millones de personas desearían, ¡podían hacer magia!.

Los patriarcas de esta familia no pasaban de los 24 años, es más; se podían decir que eran todavía más jóvenes, pero por qué no decir que tenían una pequeño hijo que rondaba su primer añito de vida, el pequeño era en verdad una ternura, su carita sonrosada era adornada por unos maravillosos ojos verdes esmeralda, relucientes, alegres y preciosos, que reflejaban la inocencia de esta pequeña criatura. Tenía una desordenada mata de cabello negro azabache (herencia familiar) que le hacía contraste con su piel blanca.

El hombre observo a la familia desde la ventana que daba hacia afuera, estaban en la sala, riendo ajenos a todo lo que pasaban en el exterior_, "Tontos"_pensó, sin más saco su varita y apunto al cerrojo de la puesta que hizo un ligero "clic" al abrirse, de inmediato le llegaron a sus oídos el sonido de las risas, parecía que se la estaban pasando de maravilla, lástima que se les fuera a terminar la diversión. Avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la antesala, y claramente escucho al hombre decir "_Corre Lily, es él, llévate a Harry, es él, yo lo detendré"_y las risas se cortaron, el hombre río de una manera cruel y entro en la sala, ahí estaba él, tan "Potter" como siempre, el hombre al que Dumbledore protegía estaba frente ahí, el hombre que tanto se escondía de él, lo miraba con determinación con sus ojos avellana, pero estaba desarmado, no tenía varita en mano, era solo un estorbo más, ahí parado como si pensara que podía con todo, eso hizo hervir la sangre del hombre levanto la varita y apunto al padre, quien lo miro y dijo:

-Voldemort…

- James Potter te sorprende verme aquí.- Sirio ironico.- Como siempre Potter tan descuidado, confiaste en la persona equivocada … Peter Pettegrew me obedecía a mí desde mucho antes que fuera su guardián, Peter Pettegrew ¡es un mortífago!, él es el espía; pero como siempre menos preciando al más débil, debo de admitir que me hiciste un favor al no poner a Black como tu guardián, ese tonto seguramente hubiera muerto sin decirme una sola palabra. Pero mira aquí estoy.- menciono abriendo los brazos exageradamente

- Siempre tan egocéntrico, ¿no? sin nariz, pero tú eres el equivocado,

- ¡LORD VOLDEMORT JAMÁS SE EQUIVOCA!, sufrirás por eso, escucharas como grita tu asquerosa esposa, como muere tu hijo, como me hago poderoso, ¡TU ERES EL EQUIVOCADO! _¡Desmauis!_

Y un rayo rojo se impactó en el pecho del hombre, que cayó al suelo, Voldemort rio, al verlo caer, los ruidos que se escuchaban en la planta superior de avisaban que Lily Potter se encontraba arriba, subió las escaleras con parsimonia, no fue difícil saber el lugar en donde se hallaba la mujer, era la única habitación cerrada, escucho el ruido de un objeto ser arrastrado, _"Que tonta, pensar que con unos cachivaches va a frenar el poder del mejor mago de todos los tiempos"_ pensó Voldemort, alzo la varita y con un ligero movimiento abrió la puerta, entro en la estancia, y la vio, de pie frente a una cuna, donde seguramente se encontraba el niño, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el cabello desordenado, como muestra del miedo que estaba sintiendo, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada maléfica de Voldemort y dijo

_-A Harry no, por favor a Harry no_

_-¡Apártate muchacha!_

_-Te lo ruego a Harry no, a Harry no_

_-¡Quítate, fuera de mi camino!_

_-Por favor a Harry no_

_-¡Expeliarmnus!_

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort, que al impactarse con la mujer la impulso a salir disparada hacia atrás, donde su cuerpo cocho con la cuna y cayó al suelo. Camino, rodeo a la mujer y observo al niño, de pie con sus manitas en el barandal de la cuna, tenía la vista clavada en el cuerpo de su madre, desparramado en el piso, Voldemort alzo la varita y apunto a la frente del pequeño que inmediatamente comenzó a llorar…

-Harry Potter, niño inútil, no sé cómo serias capaz de derrotarme, mientras tu creces yo podría hacerme más poderoso, pero no, tenía que existir esa maldita profecía, así que voy a matarte, dile adiós al mundo Harry ¡AVADA KEDABRA!.-

Un rayo verde salió disparado de la varita, pero al hacer contacto con la frente del niño, se desvió y le pego a un cuadro cercano que lo reboto de vuelta hacia quien lo conjuro, Voldemort contorsiono la cara de sorpresa mientras veía como el rayo se acercaba a él, lo esquivo y volteo a ver al niño que aún seguía llorando, quiso saber que había pasado, quiso levantar la varita e intentar de nuevo , más sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para lanzar otra maldición, una luz blanca comenzó a salir del pecho del niño, que poco a poco fue creciendo, Voldemort quería salir de la estancia, comenzaba a sentirse débil, a sentir demasiada cobardía, un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo, cuando la luz lo alcanzo sintió la peor sensación que haya existido, se sintió arrancado de su cuerpo, sustraído, atraído por una fuerza que no lo quería dejar soltar, lanzo un grito de horror _¡Cuanto agradecía que nadie lo viera!_, quien pensaría que un niño de un año lo derrotaría, maldita la hora en que le hizo caso a esa inútil profecía, pero tenía que asegurar su futuro, sin embargo ahora se estaba desvaneciendo, Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le vencía a él, tenía que regresar y matar al niño. Y eso fue lo último que pensó antes de desvanecer por completo llevándose consigo la luz blanca que había producido el pequeño, quien también se desvaneció de la cuna.

* * *

-o-

Cuando se levantó del suelo se sentía adolorido….trato de recordar que es lo que había pasado, pero mientras más lo intentaba más se perdía, simplemente no podía recordar, el nombre de Harry llego a su mente y recordó; Voldemort había estado en su casa, Voldemort había estadio ahí, _¡Lily!_Corrió inmediatamente hacia la planta superior donde no se escuchaba nada, cada escalón que subía era una tortura, maldijo mentalmente, y subió, quedándose en shock, por lo que veía, la puerta de la estancia del cuarto de Harry estaba ladeada, colgaba hacia fuera, avanzo aun sorprendido, y se paró en el umbral…lo que vio lo dejo impactado, la habitación estaba en un total desorden, los peluches estaban regados por el piso junto a trozos de cristal, los cuadros desalineados, uno de ellos con una fea marca en el centro, trozos de madera que parecían haberse desprendido de las paredes estaba esparcidos por el suelo, su vista recorrió el lugar en busca de su hijo y su esposa, esperaba verlos agazapados y abrazados detrás de algún lugar, escondidos tal vez detrás de la cuna, pero no los veía

_-Lily, Harry, ¿ Dónde están?_

Mas no recibió respuesta, su garganta se secó y trato de calmarse, bajo la cabezo y suprimió las lágrimas, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podían haberlo dejado, no podían haber muerto, justo ahora cuando eran una bella familia, no podía ser cierto. Un sentimiento de venganza le nació en el exterior .Tenía que ser fuerte, levanto la cabeza y cuando se disponía a salir; alejarse de aquel lugar donde Voldemort había destruido a su familia, diviso una cabellera pelirroja, se acercó cauteloso y vio el cuerpo de su esposa boca abajo, rápidamente y agachándose levanto a su mujer, reviso su pulso y se dio cuenta que aun respiraba, si Lily estaba viva; entonces donde estaba Harry ¿Dónde estaba?, miro el lugar en busca de algo que le diera el paradero de su hijo, pero nada, nada, no estaba en la habitación, miles de esperanzas se derrumbaron en su interior, no quería imaginarse los millones de sueños que se desmoronaban, su hijo simplemente estaba….

_-James….¿que sucedió?_

La voz temblorosa de Lily, lo saco de sus divagaciones, no la miró, tenía miedo verla a los ojos, clavo la vista en la pared de enfrente y por un rabillo del ojo, la vio sentarse en el piso y mirar la estancia, sin más hizo la pregunta que más temía

_- James, ¿Dónde esta Harry?_

No contesto y ella repitió la pregunta, quiso decirle algo pero las palabras no le salían

_-James ¿en dónde está Harry?, ¡James mi hijo donde esta!_

_-Lily, yo…._

_-No, James ¿dónde está mi hijo?, ¿dónde está?_

_-Lily, yo creo que….- Su voz se cortó y ella lo miro, inmediatamente se levantó avanzo a la cuna y dejo escapar un grito…_

_-¡NO! James dime que no es verdad, dime James; dime que estoy soñando, ¡DIMELO JAMES!_

James se acercó cautelosamente a ella, la abrazo y la miro, sus ojos estaban acuosos, y supuso que él estaba de la misma forma, sentía las ardiente lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, y sin más lloraron en silencio, no podía asimilarlo, no podían creerlo, ambos lloraron por su perdida, su felicidad les había sido arrebatada.

Su hijo estaba muerto…

* * *

-o-

Albus Dumbledore, caminaba extasiado en la sala de los Potter, hacia no más de una hora que había recibido el Patronus de Sirius Black diciéndole que se presentara en la mansión, que Voldemort había visitado a los Potter, que el pequeño Harry, estaba muerto…

Lo último lo había dejado en shock, no podía ser cierto, era posible que se hubiera equivocado de niño, no, solo era este y el hijo de los Longbotton, pero sin duda, era este, la única opción que les quedaba, hacia dos noches que Snape le había confirmado que Harry Potter era el niño que había elegido Lord Voldemort, era el niño al que estaba destinado a derrotar al Señor Oscuro, más sin embargo, ya no existía

Miro a Lily y James Potter que lloraban en silencio frente a él, quería decirles algo, pero no sabía que. A lo lejos Sirius Black hablaba con Remus Lupin, parecían enfrascados en una charla algo penosa, negaban rotundamente y miraba a la pareja que estaba lamentándose.

-James, Lily, si no les importa me gustaría ver el cuarto donde paso todo

-No hay nada que ver Dumbledore, todo está destruido- menciono James

-Quisiera notar, percibir que fue lo que paso, si no les importa voy a subir

-Como quiera

Dumbledore subió y camino hacia el cuarto, cuando entro, encontró todo tal y como lo había descrito James, pero; un cuadro en especial llamo su atención, parecía abollado por una maldición, impactado por un hechizo y se acercó, lo observo y pudo notar que en realidad había sido impactado por uno, noto un nivel de magia muy fuerte en el entorno, lo curioso era que aún permanecía en el aire esas ondas especiales , que suele dejar la magia, sin duda no era una huella que indicara que un Avada Kedavra había sido hecho, mostraba con rotundidad que una magia muy poderosa había sido invocada, una magia blanca, sin duda no hecha por Voldemort, pero ¿quien la había hecho?, como mencionaba Voldemort no pudo haber sido, su alma estaba demasiado corrompida como para tener ese tipo de poder, Lily y James estaban inconscientes desde antes que Voldemort matara al niño y ninguno menciono haber atacado o siquiera hecho un hechizo, solo quedaba Harry, y por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de que el pequeño fuera el causante de eso. Solo tal vez Harry había sacado su magia mucho antes que lo atacara Voldemort, pero si fuera así, entonces ¿porque murió? Nadie tendría respuesta jamás a sus suposiciones, nadie sabría jamás con exactitud qué era lo que había pasado originalmente en esa habitación.

Bajo con lentitud los escalones, y vio a Sirius y a Remus hablando con Lily y James, se acercó a donde estaban y menciono que sentía demasiado lo que les había pasado, noto como la miraba de los cuatro se clavada en él, y supuso que es lo que pasaría después…

-¡NO! ¡USTED NO SABE QUE ES LO SENTIMOS! NO CONOCE NUESTRO DOLOR, NO LO COMPRENDE, NO SABE QUE ES PERDER A UN HIJO- grito James

-James, hijo, tranquilo-

-¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE!, QUE ME TRANQUILICE, ¡POR DIOS!, ACABO DE PERDER A MI HIJO Y USTED ME DICE QUE ME CALME

-James, con eso no arreglaras nada, con tus reclamos no traerás a Harry de vuelta

-¡COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRME ESO!, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEA CAPAZ DE ACEPTAR TAN SERENAMENTE QUE HARRY NO ESTA

-James, yo de lo que te digo, debes de asimilar que tu hijo ya no está contigo, debes de ser fuerte y salir adelante

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME DIGA, ES MAS VAYANSE AL DEMONIO USTED Y SUS LOCAS IDEAS, DEJEME A MI EN PAZ, SI NO HUBIERA ESCUCHADO ESA PROFECIA, MI HIJO ESTARIA BIEN, MI HIJO ESTARIA VIVO

-James, nadie conoce lo que va a pasar….

-CALLESE, VAYASE DE MI CASA, POR CULPA DE ESE MAL NACIDO DE VOLDEMORT, NO TENGO A MI HIJO, NI SIQUIERA POSEO SU CADAVER PARA LLORAR SOBRE EL.

-James debes de comprender que quienes más amamos, son por las personas por las que más sufrimos, debes de comprender que el futuro es incierto, ni siquiera nosotros los magos somos capaces de predecir algo con ingenio. James sé que te duele el haber perdido a Harry y créeme que se lo que se siente, yo perdí a mi hermana, y nunca puede sanarme de esa herida, pero por lo menos pude vivir con ella

-Lo siento, en verdad Dumbledore, pero es para mí de gran dolor el haber perdido a mi hijo… siento lo que le dije, yo solo… yo solo quiero desear que esto sea un sueño, que el llanto de mi hijo me despertara cada mañana, que volara por la casa y romperá todo cuanto se encuentre a su paso, que me sonreía de esa forma tan inocente cuando ha destrozado algo.

Se escuchó en la sala el lamento de Lily, cuando James dijo esto, ella, Sirius y Remus, habían permanecido en silencio mientras James gritaba, sabían que James estaba dolido , al igual que todos ellos y que era para él una carga muy grande el haber perdido a Harry

-James te comprendo, pero debemos salir, adelante, me es una pena el retirarme pero tengo que hacerlo, con su permiso y no se preocupen, la muerte de Harry, será una causa más por la cual luchar, será una causa más para no perder la esperanza- y sin más desapareció

* * *

**-o-**

Snape, estaba esperando en tranquilidad al director en su despacho, tenia la mirada fija en el ave fénix del director que dormía tranquilamente en la percha, cuando la puerta se abrió y el susodicho entro.

-Oh, Severus, que te trae por aquí

-Tengo noticias señor, de los mortífagos.

-Si dime, que mensaje me traes ahora de sus partidarios

-Señor, esto causo un gran revuelo entre los seguidores de Voldemort

-Oh, ya veo a que te refieres, y si, sin duda fue algo tremendo, algo inexplicable- dijo Dumbledore, pensando que Snape se refería a la muerte del pequeño Harry que sin duda, el bando oscuro tomaría como el principio de su triunfo. Que equivocado estaba.

Severus tomo un gran bocanada de aire

-Director, el Señor Tenebroso ha caído

Dumbledore se quedó inmóvil, dirigió su mirada a Snape

-¿Qué has dicho Severus?

-Lo que escucho director, el Señor Tenebroso ha caído, los mortíferos están temerosos y asustados, nunca pensaron que fuera derrotado

-Es extraño, y ¿No sabes cómo sucedió?

-Lo único que sabemos es que iba a casa de los Potter, al parecer el pequeño niño, era sin duda el de la Profecía; como el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había dicho, más nunca pensamos que en verdad lo derrotaría

-Algo inexplicable Severus, acabo de venir de la casa de los Potter, y el pequeño Harry está muerto.- Ante esta mención, se creo un silencio entre ellos. Ambos asimilando sus propias cavilaciones. Perdidos estos entre sus propios mundos.

-Bueno sino hay algo más que quiera decirme, me retiro.- Severus ondeo su capa y camino hacia la puerta.

-Adelante Severus

-Con su permiso Albus

Dumbledore se dirigió a la ventana, sus ojos miraron el estrellado cielo y se quedó pensando en lo ocurrió… ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente? Sin duda algo que nunca llegaría a descubrir. Dejaría al destino seguir su rumbo, ya el futuro depararía el mañana.

* * *

-o-

¡Hola! Sé que la mayoría se sorprenderá al leer esto. Y que dirán "Esta historia ya existía" , Solo quiero decirles ¡No es un plagio! La historia original ya no está disponible (por motivos que no me incumben, sino que son rollo de la escritora original de la novela). Pero eh conseguido permiso para continuarla... Pero dejemos todo ese embrollo... y me digo ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que estoy en Fanfiction desde el papel de "escritora". ¡Ojalá podamos llevarnos excelente!

Soy IlusionistaEya y me encargaré de revivir esta historia.

Dejen sus comentarios. Pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de Hotmail. khel_sanz o en Facebook, (no soy partidaria de esa red, pero me cree una cuenta por si alguien desea charlar un rato) Khelina Sanz

Besos que entreguen el mundo.

**IlusionistaEya**


End file.
